Amor
by Yukitarina
Summary: Dan setelah lama berada di pihak abu-abu, Poseidon pun harus memilih. Antara hitam dan putih. Disclaimer: I don't own SS characters.


**A/N: **Halo semua… *ditabokin semua penghuni FFN* Ada waktu bentar nih… Tapi minggu depan harus menderita lagi…T.T …benernya saia udah bikin fic multiple-chapter humor tentang Aphrodite, tapi belum tamat, hiks…jadinya malah ngesubmit fic emo…T.T

**Timeline:** Setelah Hades, sebelum fic-ku_ Lost in a Dream_. Buat yang baca _Lost in a Dream_ sabar ya…Yuki akan ngesubmit setelah tamat…

**Note: **Di fic-fic Yuki, Hades bangkit lagi tapi sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatan, begitu pula dengan Poseidon. Setelah bangkit, Hades disegel di Gunung Olympus, sementara Poseidon masih tinggal di mansionnya, walau sesekali ia juga mengunjungi Gunung Olympus. Karakter Hades dan Poseidon juga _based on_ cerita mitologi; Poseidon dan Hades adalah kakak-beradik. Athena adalah keponakan Hades dan Poseidon.

**Tag Song:** Moonlight Sonata 1st Movement…

_____________________________________________________________________

*

*

*

**Amor**

by Yukitarina

* *

* *

* *

**Athens, Yunani**

Pemuda yang kini genap berusia 17 tahun itu memandang mansionnya dengan muram. Suasana temaram di rumahnya membentuk bayangan-bayangan yang menjulang tinggi, menambah kering suasana, juga seperti mencekiknya dengan aura sepi dan frustasi.

Julian Solo lamat-lamat mengingat kembali kunjungannya ke Gunung Olympus tadi. Bertemu dengan adiknya tersayang memang tidaklah pernah menyenangkan. Kalaupun ada kesan, hanyalah seberkas gelap dan keputusasaan. _Hades_, gumamnya dalam hati. _Kau masih seperti yang dulu…masih seorang pembunuh…dan pembunuhan yang kau lakukan kali ini benar-benar telah menghancurkan hatiku…_

Pemuda tampan bertuksedo klasik itu memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tuan muda," pelayannya yang setia, Siren Sorrento, membungkuk hormat.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian," kata Julian, yang langsung disambut dengan kerutan di dahi Sorrento. "Kemana, Tuan muda?"

"Kemana pun kakiku membawaku," sahut Julian, melepas tuksedonya. Kini ia hanya memakai kemeja putih, membuatnya terlihat lebih sederhana.

"Tapi Tuan…"

"Untuk sekali ini saja, biarkan aku sendiri, Sorrento," kata Poseidon, pelan tapi tegas, membuat Sorrento tidak bisa menolak.

Sorrento akhirnya mengangguk ragu. Matanya yang berwarna _lilac_ mengikuti langkah tuannya. Walaupun perasaannya mulai tak enak, ia terus menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti pemuda yang kini sudah banyak berubah itu.

* *

* *

* *

Dengan langkah pelan dan teratur, Julian Solo berjalan menyusuri kota Athens.

Ia tidak tahu apakah pertemuan dengan Hades tadi begitu mempengaruhinya, atau ia hanya dibutakan oleh halusinasinya. Tetapi kemana pun ia melangkah, ia selalu merasa diawasi sepasang mata hijau sadis—tetapi ironisnya juga indah—milik adiknya. Sensasi ini sungguh tidak wajar, karena ia tahu benar Hades telah disegel di Gunung Olympus dan tidak mungkin bisa menginjakkan kaki di dunia. Tetap saja, setiap langkahnya ia selalu merasa sorot mata hijau itu mengiringi, mungkin juga meneror.

Julian berhenti di sebuah kafe setelah letih berjalan. Rambut biru mudanya tertiup angin tatkala matanya menatap kafe teduh itu. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk sejenak; mungkin secangkir teh_ blackcurrant _bisa membuatnya segar kembali.

Ia duduk di kursi paling ujung, memandang meja mahogani dan menangkupkan tangan di atasnya.

Sejurus kemudian, seorang pelayan menghampiri mejanya.

"Mau minum apa, Tuan Julian Solo?"

Julian mendongak.

…

Ia terpaku saat melihat betapa miripnya pelayan itu dengan Hades…

Tidak, ia tidak mirip dengan Hades. Ia _memang_ Hades. Mata hijau kosong itu, raut sepucat tembok itu, seringai sadis itu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Julian rendah.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau juga menanyai mereka," kata 'pelayan' itu sambil memandang sekeliling kafe.

Julian ikut memandang sekelilingnya. Ia menghela napas.

Seluruh pengunjung kafe itu kini mengalihkan tatap ke arahnya, wajah mereka semua sama seperti Hades. Hades di mana-mana. Hades memakai baju _casual_, Hades memakai topi, Hades membawa tas kerja, balita berwajah Hades. Hades dalam berbagai warna dan profesi.

"Apa maksudnya ini…?" tanya Julian, tangannya terkepal.

"Dalam setiap keengganan akan ada paksaan untuk menghadapi," seringai pelayan berwajah Hades itu. "Dalam setiap keraguan akan ada halusinasi yang mengikuti…"

"Diam kau!" sentak Poseidon setelah sadar bahwa semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Ia segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kafe itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat, ada saatnya ia berhenti di tengah jalan dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan putus asa. Halusinasinya kini semakin mencekam, mata hijau sadis itu seakan telah mengepungnya. Ia sadar…ini terjadi karena kini ia sedang berada di sebuah persimpangan…dimana ia akhirnya harus memilih satu diantara paradoks yang selama ini melayang-layang tidak pasti di dalam hatinya: gelap atau terang, hitam atau putih, benci atau cinta, jahat atau baik…

_"Hei, Julian…,"_ suara Hades yang tadi ia dengar di Gunung Olympus serasa membetot otaknya. _"Kenapa, Julian…? Kau marah karena aku telah membunuh yang kau sayangi…? Kau adalah Poseidon…kau tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan ini…kau lupa kalau kau bukanlah Athena…kau sama sepertiku…kekuasaan dan kekuatan adalah hidupmu…kau adalah Poseidon yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta…"_

Cinta…

Tiba-tiba, pada saat bersamaan, di telinganya terdengar suara lain. Suara yang jauh lebih halus, lebih lembut, dan menenangkan. Suara Athena.

_"Jangan dengarkan dia, Poseidon…," _lirih suara itu._ "Kau berhak merasa sedih karena kehilangan yang kau sayangi…itu tanda bahwa kau masih memiliki cinta…"_

_"Kau sama sepertiku, Poseidon,"_ suara kejam itu kembali mengintervensi. _"Kau tidak pernah percaya pada cinta, sama sepertiku…"_

_"Jangan dengarkan dia, Julian…kau tidak sama sepertinya… Kemarilah… menyeberanglah ke pihak yang benar…," _suara Athena menyahut lagi…

_"Kau tidak punya belas kasihan, Julian, jangan gampang diperdaya…,"_ bentak suara kejam itu.

"Berhenti…," bisik Julian, menutup kedua telinganya, dunia seakan berputar di sekelilingnya. "Berhenti kalian berdua…"

Dengan susah payah, pemuda itu akhirnya menyeret kakinya ke Gunung Olympus.

Hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan semua bayangan dan suara-suara mengerikan ini…

* *

* *

* *

**Gunung Olympus**

Julian Solo berdiri di depan sebuah akuarium yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan berkabut dalam tempat tinggal para dewa itu.

Mata birunya menatap kosong pada ikan-ikan dan bintang laut dalam akuarium. Semua binatang itu telah mati, terapung-apung di atas air yang sudah tidak berguna lagi.

"Kembali lagi, Poseidon?" sebuah suara sedingin es tiba-tiba terdengar di belakangnya. Julian segera berbalik.

Ia melihat sosok adiknya tersayang berdiri di hadapannya, memakai jubah hitamnya yang biasa. Sosok itu kini bukan lagi halusinasi. Dia benar-benar Hades yang asli.

Julian hanya memandangnya sejenak, lalu kembali memandang akuarium di depannya. Lama ia memandang kotak bening itu…hingga tanpa terasa dua bulir air mata hangat meleleh di pipinya…

Hades menatap kakaknya, juga air matanya, dengan penuh kebencian.

"Itu hanya _ikan_, Poseidon," kata Hades dengan suara rendah. "Air matamu terlalu berharga ditumpahkan hanya demi makhluk lemah seperti itu."

"Lemah atau tidak, makhluk-makhluk ini adalah milikku. Dan _kau_ telah membunuh mereka," sahut Poseidon, tangannya terkepal.

"Oh…kupikir kau tahu betul resiko memelihara makhluk hidup di Gunung Olympus," sahut Hades, duduk santai di tahta yang sebelumnya tidak ada di sana. "Lagipula aku heran sekali mengapa kau bisa sesedih ini hanya karena kematian binatang laut."

"Kalau kau perlu kuingatkan lagi, laut sudah menjadi teritoriku. Dan aku…menyayangi setiap makhluk hidup yang berasal dari sana, Hades."

"Kau tidak seharusnya menyayangi sesuatu!" sentak Hades, sekarang wajahnya dipenuhi kemarahan. "Kau tahu mengapa aku membunuh ikan-ikanmu?! Untuk menguji apakah kau peduli pada kematian mereka! Aku sangat berharap kau tidak peduli, tapi tak kusangka kau selembek ini! Terkutuklah, terkutuklah manusia dengan semua perasaan cinta dan omong kosong lainnya! Kau adalah dewa, tidak seharusnya kau meniru-niru manusia dan menangis hanya karena kematian makhluk lemah seperti ini!"

"Kedewaan kita juga fana, Hades!" bentak Poseidon. "Kau sudah kehilangan kekuatan, begitu juga denganku! Sekarang kita tidak jauh beda dengan manusia-manusia yang kau bilang terkutuk dan omong kosong itu!"

"Kau memilih untuk berada di pihak manusia, kalau begitu?" desis Hades. "Kau juga memilih untuk percaya pada cinta? Cinta…hanyalah sesuatu yang diciptakan oleh angan-angan manusia, Poseidon. Kau tidak pernah bisa melihat cinta, kau tidak pantas percaya pada sesuatu yang bahkan tidak tercapai oleh retina matamu, oleh jarak pandangmu!"

"Bisakah kau melihat _sakit,_ Hades?" serang Poseidon lirih.

Hades terhenyak.

"Bagaimanakah bentuk dari rasa sakit? Dapatkah kau melihat wujudnya? Tidak…kau tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau bisa merasakannya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa dicapai oleh panca indera. Hal-hal itu hanya bisa diraba oleh hati. Ketika hatimu tertutup untuk selamanya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasa."

Suasana hening yang menyusul begitu sarat arti.

"Aku telah memilih," bisik Poseidon beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku memilih untuk mendukung sisi keponakanku, Athena. Kumohon…berhentilah menghasutku dengan bayangan-bayanganmu. Kumohon…berhentilah mengikutiku dengan halusinasi yang kau ciptakan untukku. Kumohon…berhentilah memancing kemarahanku dengan membunuhi makhluk-makhluk yang berada dalam teritoriku… Selama ini aku berada di area abu-abu…dimana kejahatan dan kebaikan terlihat kabur…tampak tak pasti. Tapi kini aku telah memilih. Mungkin bagimu aku tetaplah Poseidon yang tidak punya belas kasih, dengan putih yang bahkan lebih kecil dari secercah buih. Kau rupanya lupa, bahwa aku bereinkarnasi di dalam tubuh seorang pemuda berhati murni. Pemuda inilah yang mengajariku bagaimana mencintai. Sama seperti dua ratus tahun silam, dimana aku bereinkarnasi di dalam tubuh seorang wanita muda berhati mulia. Seraphina. Dua orang ini berhasil mengalahkan egoku. Aku yakin Shun dan Alone juga berhasil menyadarkanmu, bahwa kekuasaan hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang akan terhapus arus waktu. Tapi kesombongan rupanya telah membutakanmu, menutup mata dan hatimu. Aku kasihan sekali padamu, Hades. Sungguh, bagiku kau tak lebih dari sebuah boneka yang tak bernyawa. Hanya digerakkan oleh keserakahan yang tak kunjung sirna…"

"Berhenti bicara!" bentak Hades.

Poseidon memandangnya tak gentar.

"Satu kata lagi saja…aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisimu!"

Dua Olympian itu saling memandang dalam diam. Sunyi yang mengikuti lebih mencekam dari bunyi-bunyian terkelam.

"Aku harus pergi, Hades," kata Poseidon akhirnya.

Pemuda itu berbalik, melangkah pergi meninggalkan adiknya dan membawa akuarium berisi ikan-ikan mati itu. Langkahnya semakin jauh…semakin tidak tergapai. Sampai akhirnya ia menghilang sepenuhnya.

Hades mengepalkan tangannya, kebencian dan kemarahan merasuki setiap inci nadi dan tetes darahnya. Matanya terpejam.

_Teruslah percaya pada cinta, kalau begitu, Poseidon…, _bisiknya dalam hati_. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengemis di bawah kakiku karena menyadari bahwa cinta telah menghancurkanmu… Lihatlah semua dosa yang dilakukan oleh manusia…bukankah semua berasal dari cinta…? Kalau mereka tidak punya cinta, mereka tidak akan pernah membunuh, mencuri, atau bahkan menindas demi yang mereka cintai… Kau terlalu naïf mengatakan bahwa cinta bisa membuatmu bertahan…_

Di sisi lain, Poseidon yang sedang menenggelamkan ikan-ikan yang telah mati itu ke lautan, berbisik dengan air mata berlinang.

_Teruslah mengutuk cinta, Hades…_

_Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengemis di bawah kaki manusia karena menyadari bahwa cintalah yang kelak menolongmu… Lihatlah semua keindahan yang dilakukan oleh manusia…bukankah semua berasal dari cinta…? Kalau mereka tidak punya cinta… tidak akan pernah ada persaudaraan, persahabatan, perjuangan, senyum… tawa…bahagia…maaf…asa…yang mereka berikan pada yang mereka cintai… Kau terlalu sombong mengatakan bahwa cinta hanyalah sebuah ilusi tanpa makna…_

_Entah kapan kau akan memahami semuanya, Hades… Tapi kau tetaplah adikku…_

_Dan aku akan tetap menyayangimu…_

* *

* *

* *

**--End--**

A/N: Terinspirasi dari ending Poseidon chapter versi manga… Di ending manganya SS itu…Julian Solo nangis waktu melihat ikan mati. Uhuk…sedih banget…


End file.
